


Spies and Assassins

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: AH Oneshots [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Assassins, ELR Aftermath, Eleven Little Roosters - Freeform, Evil Laughter, Gen, Jeremy and Lindsay share the same body!, M/M, Mavin, Mavin the Ultimate Ship, Plotting, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Spies, Twelve Little Roosters, elr, end credits scene, implied Jeremwood, the Germans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: I was commissioned by Lightningflourish to write this fic based off the end bonus scene in the ELR finale! As a reference I used this pic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/204675613724901376/288680148004372480/image.pngWARNING!! Contains spoilers for ELR! If you have not seen the end or the series and wish to then DO NOT read this until you do!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightningflourish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningflourish/gifts).



Agent Kojima of the Ministry of Moose watched intently as the call sign appeared on the touchscreen of his communicator. The device was the size of a small iPad and in every way shape and form resembled just that. But to the expert assassin of M.o.M, it was more. It was his way of communicating with his leader. Finally the call was picked up and a shadowy figure appeared on the screen, only the camo vest of the figure was visible.

"This is Agent Kojima. I've infiltrated the Ministry of Moose, just as planned," he said. Although he spoke in his native Japanese, the figure seemed to understand.

"Excellent!" the figure said in a deep male voice.

"What is the status of the Twelve Little Roosters Initiative?" Kojima asked. The figure raised a hand.

"Soon, Agent Kojima. Soon everything will be in place," the figure spoke and finally leaned into the light, revealing a young man with dark brown hair and a beard and goatee to match, the top of his hair dyed green, his gorgeous brown eyes glowing with anticipation and excitement. "Soon we will have our revenge!"

The young man smiled wickedly and Kojima let forth the evil laugh that had been boiling up inside of him. The younger man joined him and as the two cackled crazily the younger man seemed to change slightly. His image seemed to flicker for a second, his laugh distorting. This happened several times before the image of the man changed to a beautiful young woman who was now there in place of the man, wearing the exact same clothing! Laughing the same evil laugh! Kojima smiled at the woman.

"It is unfortunate what happened to agent Mavin," he said. The woman waved her hand dismissively.

"Mavin was a fool and a British fuck! He wasn't ready for field work and sure as hell wasn't ready to begin dismantling the Rooster Corps! To think, that combining a clone of our friend Gavin Free and the boy Michael Jones as a single consciousness would've had the outcomes that we hoped for, only for our ultimate ship to be destroyed by the very people he was sent to reach out to. The Eleven would've made valuable assets, but thanks to that madman the Colonel, we've lost an agent and a possible ally. That is why I'm depending on you Agent Kojima. Don't fail me like the others did, otherwise the world as we know it is doomed!" As the woman spoke she began flickering again and soon the young man was back. Kojima nodded and smiled again.

"Failure is not an option," he said resolutely earning a nod from the Leader.

"Excellent! Now get back to work and report back once you've found out more information," the Leader said and terminated the call. Jeremy Dooley, the young man, looked down at the table he was standing over and admired the pictures strewn about its surface. The man had been hard to track, melting into the shadows that night with claims of "retirement" and ludicrous notions of possible retirement plans. It hadn't been hard to track down the three remaining Germans known as the Sex Von Shaukel Boyz and extract the needed information from them, and the footage from Mavin's lapel camera gave him all he needed.

"And now, I begin my own hunt. You stopped and helped stop two killers so far, an impressive feat to be sure for a man of your...status," he spoke in an almost lustful tone as he traced the face and then body of the man in the pictures. If Jeremy was being completely honest with himself he had become attracted to this fellow, something about him stirred up deep emotions and desires within him. And that fucking pink and black leather jacket he'd worn as a disguise was a complete turn on, Jeremy wanting to do many things to the man while he wore the jacket. Looking down with longing at the man and blushing as he looked at one picture with the man smiling the most charming smile he'd ever seen, the blue eyes sparkling like precious gems, Jeremy The Leader knew he needed this man!

"But would you be willing to help me, Mr. Haywood? Can you help me save the world?" he asked aloud. Jeremy's body flickered again and in a moment the young woman Lindsay Jones was standing there instead.

"Like he has a choice. Mr. Haywood will cooperate with us and do as we say, or we'll be forced to get rid of him once and for all!" she said and laughed maniacally again like she'd done before while talking to Agent Kojima. Her body flickered and the man was back, finishing off her laugh with a deep cackle.

It was all falling into place!


End file.
